Friends with Benefits
by DeanFan
Summary: Dean and Natalie have been friends with benefits for years. Will their friendship survive when one of them breaks the number one rule and falls for the other or will it crumble? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Friends with Benefits**

Natalie pulled her long hair up into a tight ponytail and put her black leather mini skirt on with a white tank top. To match her ensemble she put on a pair of long black leather boots and checked herself out in the mirror. Satisfied with how she looked she smiled big knowing it would make Dean Winchester drool. But to be fair though two main things made him drool; sex and food.

She quickly double checked her makeup when she heard the familiar engine pull into her driveway.

"Showtime," she said to her smiling reflection in the mirror. "Eat your heart out Dean Winchester…"

Dean Winchester couldn't help but whistle as he drove the Impala into the driveway he knew too well and quickly killed the engine.

It had been over a year since he last saw Natty but knew it was worth the wait. Each time he saw her she was sexier than the last time. Dean didn't think that could be possible but it was.

"Time to get your game on, Winchester." Dean said to himself as he got out of the Impala.

He saw the front door open and there stood his Natty, dressed to kill in a short black leather mini with matching boots. She wore the color lipstick that he liked on her which was fiery red.

"Damn girl. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he joked as he walked up to her.

Natalie placed her hands on her hips. "If greasy foods haven't killed you yet then I doubt I will," she told him with a smile. "Looking good, Winchester," she said eying him up and down pleased at what she saw.

"That's because it's all that greasy food that you don't like," he replied with a wink and hugged her. "Tell me your still naughty," he begged.

She laughed and broke the hug. "My, my, Dean. I know it couldn't have been that long since you last got laid."

"Two days ago and to tell you the truth she wasn't as good as you are."

"So, we are still going to do this then?"

"Do what?" he teased.

"Friends with Benefits thing or fuck friends. Whatever we're calling it these days."

"Fuck friends," Dean said thoughtfully. "I like that one. Did you just make that up?"

"Well fuck friends are better than sex friends," Natalie told him rather frankly.

"Touché," he said playfully smacking her ass. "Still firm as ever," he said with a smile.

She licked her lips. "I've got something different for us."

"What?" He asked arching a eyebrow.

She grabbed his hand. "Follow me," she told him.

When they entered her house, Dean closed the door behind him and followed her too her bedroom and walked in.

It still looked the same since the last time he was there.

A queen size bed was in the center of the room with two matching nightstands on both sides and a dresser next to the closet. The bedding happened to be a dark green color that matched the carpet.

Dean couldn't see what she pulled out from one of the dresser drawers.

"Close your eyes," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He had no choice but to obey and felt something like paper placed on his right hand.

"Open them," she commanded.

Dean opened his eyes and laughed at what he saw. "3-D glasses?" He said unfolding the pair.

"It's part of the new game I have planned," she said already wearing a pair.

"This better be good," he said putting them on. "What's the game?"

Natalie began to rub his chest. "I thought it would be sexy to see each other naked in 3-D. What do you say?" She asked him as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure. "Damn, Natty. You are good."

**A/N****: So I got this idea after I watched No Strings Attached and thought it'd be a perfect Dean story. Let me know if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

After they had taken their clothes off like wild animals, Dean laid propped up on the bed with his arms behind his head still wearing the 3-D glasses. He couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store as Natalie teased him as Bad Company's Rock Steady played in the background.

"That is the most beautiful thing I ever seen," Dean said pretending to wipe a tear making Natty laugh.

"My turn!" She squealed jumping on top of him. She had pulled her long hair up into a French bun.

They rolled around on the bed so now that Natty laid on her back eying Dean's god's gift.  
>"What do you think?" He asked moving closer over her.<p>

Her eyes went wide. "Wow. It's like it's coming right at me."

"Say, do you have any 2-D glasses?" Dean asked eagerly.

She laughed.

**SPN**

About an hour later they were both panting covered in sweat. Satisfied was written all over their faces.

"Man, I almost forgotten how good of a fuck you are," Dean said.

She traced a finger down his chest. "That's because you only come back once a year. You've been missing out."

"Yes I have," Dean said and cleared his throat. "So, how many nerds have you slept with since I've been gone?"

She groaned and rolled over. "I thought this was simply based on sex."

"It is. I'm not jealous or anything. Just asking a question."

Natalie rolled back on her other side and faced him. "How many women have y_ou _been with?"

"Trust me honey, you don't want to know," he said smirking.

"Well, trust me when I say you don't want to know how many guys _I've _been with," She said getting out of bed stark naked and walked in the bathroom. She left the door ajar.

Dean sat up looking in her direction. "You couldn't possibly beat my number."

"I am a woman with needs, Dean," her muffled voice said.

Dean heard the toilet flush and heard water running from the sink. He got out of bed and walked right in as she was washing her hands. She had already put a red silk robe on.

"And I'm a guy with needs. Trust me. Guys are hornier when it comes to you women," he said blocking the door.

Natalie laughed. "Dean, you are clueless when it comes to women!" She said trying to brush past him.

"I know more about women than you think, Natty." He said blocking her way.

"I highly doubt that, Dean. I do recall the last time you came you freaked out because it was that time of the month for me," she recalled holding in a laugh at the memory.

Dean made a face. "That's just gross. I bet you women always have to stock up on toilet paper when it's that time."

Natalie hit him hard in his shoulder which allowed her enough access to get past him as he held the spot where she had hit him.

"You're a dick, Dean!"

"I have an awesome one at that," he said smiling. "Seriously where in the hell did you learn to hit like that?"

Natty looked at him like he was stupid. "You taught me before dumb ass."

Dean looked offended. "Hey! No name calling!"

Natalie quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and matching top. "I forgot how immature you are!"

"Oh, please!" Dean snorted. "You knew _exactly_ how immature I was."

"Still am! That's right, I do know! In fact I remember the first line you said the first time we ever had sex"

"You don't remember!"

"I believe it was something like…I'd like a double espresso so I can stay up all night... 'cos I'm in the mood to fuck!"

"You still did me anyways," Dean said like a little kid.

"You are unbelievable!" She yelled tossing her hands in the air. "Get out!"

Dean stalked towards his prey. "I know you are NOT kicking me out."

Natalie stood her ground. "As a matter of fact, I am! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out! See you next year!"

**A/N:**** Huge thanks for the reviews. I finally posted some banners for this story on my profile page. **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year Later**

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Natalie's best friend Laura squealed as she jumped on her bed bouncing up and down.

Natalie groaned knowing what Laura was talking about. She glanced at her calendar on the date that was circled. Dean would be coming back again or maybe he wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure Dean isn't going to show up tomorrow," Natalie said hitting Laura with a pillow warning her to get off her bed.

Laura quickly got of her friends bed. "Why would you say that? Just because the last time you two yelled at each other has never stopped Dean Winchester for coming back for more sex." Laura said with a grin.

"If you want him so much you can have him this year," Natalie said with a shrug.

Laura eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Your kidding, right?"

"No. You've always had a thing for him. This might be the chance for you to go for it," Natalie said giving her friend a smile saying that she was okay with it.

"Well, you know I would take his fine ass into bed in a heartbeat but you're his girl, not me."

Natalie frowned at her friend. "I am the last girl on earth Dean would call his girl. To him I'm just a sex object."

"True," Laura said nodding in agreement. "But I've seen the way he looks at you and believe me I have never seen him look like that to any other woman."

Natalie paused. Laura really lost it if she thinks Dean Winchester had any feelings for me.

"I think you are off your rocker, Laura. Dean Winchester never settles down with ANY woman."

"Maybe that's because he hasn't found the right woman yet."

**SPN**

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked his brother who was drinking one too many purple nurples.

Dean burped. "I'm having a good time, Sammy. You should try it sometime," he said drowning another shot of purple nurple.

Sam sighed shaking his head in disapprove. Surprise, surprise!

"Dean, I know what this is about. Why don't you just go and see her. It's been a whole freaking year man!"

Dean tried to stand up but stumbled trying to regain his balance as he held onto the edge of the bar.

"Sammy, shut your pie hole!" Dean said a little to close for Sam's liking, making him grimace.

"You love her man. I don't get it. Why don't you just go and tell her!" Sam said not backing down.

Dean burped again. "Because I care too much about her to get her killed," Dean admitted. "You know the Winchester curse. She'll either end up hurt or dead because of me being a hunter and I'm not going to do that to her."

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "So, you love her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "God, kill me now," he pleaded returning to his purple nurples. "I still don't get why these are called purple nurples," he said as he took another shot.

**SPN**

Laura had managed to snag her best friends cell phone as she went to get laundry out of the dryer. Laura quickly scrolled through Natalie's numbers until she found the one that she wanted and quickly programmed the number in her phone. She heard Natalie coming back and placed her back to where it was.

Natalie turned the laundry basket over dumping clean clothes onto the couch.

"I better get going," Laura said suddenly making Natalie look at her.

Natalie looked at her friend weird. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. I just feel a headache coming on and you know how a pain in the ass I can be when I get them," Laura said with a smile.

"That's for sure," Natalie said sarcastically.

"So, have funny folding laundry and I will talk to you tomorrow," Laura said making her way to the front door and opening it. "Night, hon." She said exiting the house, closing the door behind her making Natalie laugh.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that girl," Natalie said picking up a pair of black jeans and began to fold them.

**SPN**

Once Laura was safely in her car and out of earshot rang she dialed the number.

"_This is, Sam." Sam said on the other line._

"Sam, hi. You probably don't remember me but I'm a friend of Natalie's. We meet a couple of times. My name is Laura."

"_Oh, right. How have you been?"_

"Good. Listen, is Dean still going to come tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

_Sam sighed on the end. "I don't think so. He's drinking himself to death with purple nurples." He said making her chuckle._

"What the hell is a purple nurple?" She asked suddenly interested because she never heard of them.

"_Trust me, you don't want to know."_

"Gotcha," she said smiling. "So, I take it there's not any way you can get him to come tomorrow?"

"_The only way I see that happening is if Dean's too drunk to the point where he drinks himself to oblivion and passes out. Why?"_

"I know Natty misses him. I mean this is the one day of the year where it's Christmas for them."

"_True," Sam said making a disgusted face. "I guess he was finally drunk enough to admit that he has feelings for her." He told her._

Laura perked up. "Sam, that's great!"

"_Not on this end."_

"Sam, we've got to get those two back together even if it's just for one night of crazy wild sex."

"_I never thought I'd say this but I agree. I'll make sure Dean gets there in time."_

Laura smiled. "Thanks, Sam. Can't wait to see you again."

**SPN**

Dean groaned as he woke and grabbed his head in pain.

"Damn it." He muttered then winced at the sound of his own voice sounding like nails being hammered to his skull.

"Your up!" Sam said cheery.

"Dude, do you have to be so loud?" Dean said annoyed.

"Actually, I do. When else do I get to torture you," Sam replied smirking.

"Whatever," Dean said and suddenly felt like he wanted to barf. "Did you get breakfast?"

"I sure did! Bacon and eggs mixed up in a dirty ash tray," Sam said laughing as he watched his brother make a dash for the toilet. "Now you know how it feels like," Sam said to himself.

"I HATE YOU!" Dean shouted from the bathroom. "DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"What's the matter, Dean? Are those purple nurples finally taking affect?"

"Shut up."

Sam heard the toilet flush and heard the faucet water from inside the bathroom.

"Where the hell are we, Sammy? I'm pretty sure it's not the same motel we stayed at when I was sober."

"San Diego, California." Sam answered automatically.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled angry storming out of the bathroom. "Why in the hell are we here!"

"Because you two need to hatch out whatever the hell happened last year or your going to continue to drink yourself to death with purple nurples." Sam stated.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Dean said in a hunters tone.

"You can thank me later. Now take a shower stinky," Sam said wrinkling his nose.

**SPN**

After making sure he heard the shower water running Sam called Laura.

"Did you guys make it?" She asked on the second ring.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Dean had gotten himself so wasted last night that I was able to drive here without any complaints."

"But here comes the number one question; is Dean really going to meet Natty tonight?"

"Welll, he hasn't killed me yet so I think we are good to go."

"Great. Maybe the four of us should have dinner together to make things a little less complicated," she suggested.

Sam considered this. It was worth a shot. "I'm in. I'll let Dean know."

"Awesome!" She said chipper. "See you tonight. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Looking forward to seeing that hot ass of yours again,' she said hanging up.

Sam stared at his phone in shock until a tiny smile formed on his face.

"Dean, I wished you would have heard that," Sam said.

**SPN**

Laura whistled happily. Not only does Natty get to see Dean again but she got to see Sam again.

**Huge thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**Now here comes the big question, should Sam and Laura get together? Let me know if you want that to happen or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie bit her bottom lip praying that Dean wouldn't show up today. Secretly she never wanted to see him ever again. Laura had been right. She did have feelings for Dean and it was killing her that she couldn't turn them off.

Ever since their fight last year on this date she had cried herself to sleep most nights thinking about him. On random days when she was at work and it was slow she would think about him and just start crying.

She hated him for making her feel like this knowing he didn't feel the same way about her.

Most days she wished she never met him. Dean Winchester was a womanizer plain and simple. She knew it when she made the deal with him all those years ago.

She closed her eyes feeling tears leak out. Damn him!

**SPN**

Sam turned the engine off as he parked the Impala in front of Natalie's place. He looked over at Dean who pissed beyond hell.

"Dean, go in there and talk to her."

"She doesn't deserve me, Sam! I'm no good for her! We both know that!"

Sam faced his brother. "Do you even know that Natalie hasn't been the same since you two fought last year? Her friend Laura told me she cries all the time."

Dean turned his head looking out the window then back at Sam.

"I love her too much. I'll only hurt her in the end."

"She's hurting now! You need to go in there and be honest with her!"

"What if she slams the door in my face?"

"It's a risk you are going to have to take. Get your ass in there."

Dean looked at Sam taken aback by his little brother's behavior. "Fine!" Dean opened the passenger door and got out shutting it behind him.

He heard his baby start up and turned around to see Sam drive away quickly.

"SAM!"

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Just fucking great!"

**SPN**

Natalie wiped her red eyes when she heard her doorbell rang. She didn't even care how she looked at this point as she went to open the door.

She slammed the door shut when she saw it was Dean.

Outside Dean muttered to himself. He expected that. Sam hadn't been lying when he said Natalie cried all the time now.

He took a quick glance around making sure no one was looking. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his lock picking kit going to work on the door.

A few minutes passed before he was able to open the door. He knew Natalie would kill him for this, but he didn't care at this point.

Seeing her miserable like was the worst torture he could ever receive. He had to make this right.

He opened the door and quietly snuck in closing the door gently behind him. As soon as he turned around a book made contact directly with his forehead making him stumble back into the door.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled grabbing his forehead. That fucking hurt!

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Natalie's voice trembled as she tried to keep it together in front of the man who hurt her.

She grabbed another book hitting Dean in his stomach.

"FUCK!" He got his baring and made his way over to her pinning her arms behind her so she couldn't throw anymore knickknacks at him. "Would you just listen?"

"NO!" Natalie tried to free her arms from his strong grip. She forgot how good his hands felt on her…Stay focus, Natalie!

"I never meant to hurt you," he said looking deep into her eyes. He needed her to understand!

A fake laugh escaped Natalie's mouth. She wasn't going to give into him.

Not if she can help it. Never again

"I don't believe you," she said looking back miserable into his eyes. "You hurt me once. I won't let that happen again. "

He HAD to make her see how much he loved her. Dean could lose her, again.

Dean placed a hand along her jaw letting his fingers trail down her smooth soft skin that he loved so much. He expected her to pull away from him but he watched her close her eyes giving in to his touch.

Dean let his hands wonder all over her body finding her clothing a nuisance.

He leaned towards her ear, whispering, "I want to see your wonderful body again, Nat. It's been so long." He said licking her earlobe that sent shivers through her body.

His touch always felt electric to Natalie. She knew it, hell he even knew it.

Why did he have to have this hold on her?

Before she knew what was happening, Dean was removing her clothes piece by piece. Once she was bare he moved her over to the couch and sat laid her down on it.

Dean forgot what a goddess she was underneath her clothes. He mentally had to kick himself to keep from drooling like a stupid kid who first took a peak at his copy of Busty Asian Beauties.

Damn he was craving her. He needed her to save him.

Dean knew he was tangled up in her love, wanting every inch of her perfect body. He was ready to take this trip with her that neither of them had been before. They were both going to be in the most seductive ride of their lives.

Natalie licked her lips as she felt Dean's amazing lips kiss her left foot. She felt his tender kisses going up her leg to her inner thigh causing her to gasp in delight. He was kissing every inch of her body making her tremble to his touch.

She closed her eyes once she felt him go inside her and felt her bruises from his male ego ways disappear, replaced with happiness and desire.

Dean wasn't kidding. He was healing her making her whole again. She wrapped her long legs around his waist begging for more.

None of them took their eyes off each other the whole time savoring each moment of bliss.

Natalie could sense that Dean was hinting if he was being too rough with her. She moved her hands underneath his bare fine ass begging for more.

Each kiss was a sweet, sweet rush for them. This was a whole new chapter for them that neither had experienced before. It was the kind of kiss meaning that things were going to be different from this point on.

Natalie rotated her hips not able to get enough of him. She felt like she was dying of thirst, but her thirst was of Dean Winchester.

Her touches were driving Dean crazy. He was so intoxicated of his need for her. He loved everything about this woman. She was his world, now and forever.

Once their relationship is healed, somewhere down the road Dean would make Natalie his wife.

Dean looked down at her beautiful face and wiped the sweat off his forehead before kissing her. "You own my heart."

**SPN**

Sam shift each one of his long legs uncomfortably outside of Laura's house as he waited for he to answer the door.

Hell, he didn't even know why he had agreed to see her again in the first place.

Deep in his heart, he feared for Laura knowing him would end up getting her killed. She might as well have signed her own death warrant.

Sam couldn't do this to her. Not to another innocent young woman. Just as he was about to leave the front door opened and Sam felt his jaw drop. He forgot how precious Laura was.

Laura smiled at Sam waiting for him to speak. She wore a light yellow strapless summer dress with a pair of white sandals on her feet. Was it her imagination or did Sam Winchester get taller since the last time she had seen him?

"Sam Winchester. You made it."

Sam cleared his throat, finding his voice. "Your place wasn't that hard to find," he replied with his boyish smile.

Laura wondered what it would be like to ride this tall, dark and handsome. Yes, she had a dirty mind. Sue her.

"Come in," she said stepping aside so he could enter her home.

"Laura, I shouldn't be here."

Laura practically pulled Sam inside her home closing the door behind them.

"Sam Winchester, let's cut to the chase," she said getting down to business. "I like you. I have since the first time I met you. I know you like me and life is too short. No one knows when it might be their last day, which is why we have to live life to the fullest while we can. Understood?"

Sam couldn't hide the grin from his face. Oh, yeah. He liked her. She had spunk.

"You may be right-"

"I know I'm right," she stated cutting him off.

"My life is dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt because of knowing me."

"The only way I'm going to get hurt is with your giant body on top of my midget frame," she replied with a wink.

Sam's eyes went wide...

**A/N: Bazinga! I've got my muse back. As you can tell my grammar and punctuation still sucks but I'm learning. I'm going to try to update at least once a month now. **

**The romantic scene with Dean and Natalie didn't turn out the way I wanted it to because of the new fan fiction rules. I hope it did put an imagination to your minds.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with my stories even when I've been horrible with the updates. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe we're really going to do this," Natalie said as she put her clothes back on after her and Dean's-. Okay well she knew Dean would never call it making love. But, that was exactly what he had shown her and she knew ALL of Dean's moves. He was never that tender and intimate with her in the past.

Dean looked up at her as he tied his boots. "Believe what? This isn't going to be a chick flick moment is it? You know I don't do those."

Natalie gave Dean the stink eye. "Don't tell me we're back to where we started from. I thought we moved on from that crap."

"Would you just stop acting like a nagging wife for two seconds? We are not even married in the first place." Dean slipped his jacket on and stood up with a goofy grin on his face and walked over to her. "Not that I wouldn't mind marrying you one day."

Natalie punched him in his right shoulder hard. All Dean did was grunt in response as he held the spot where she had hit him.

"You know your tough macho act is going to get you into more trouble than you bargained for. From now on you can only pull that act in front of Sam or Bobby Singer. No one else."

Dean stomped his foot like a little kid not getting his way."Come on! The tough macho act is what I am!"

"No it's not," she replied, and licked her lips. "Saving people makes you who you are. Don't you ever forget that Batman."

Dean actually looked innocent at the moment. He always did love that nickname. "Of course I'm Batman. First thing first, Batman is starving after that workout." He said giving her his infamous wink.

Natalie laughed. She had to admit, Dean was still a kid at heart. "I'll order a couple of pizza's. I wonder how Laura and Sam are doing." She said as she found her cell phone and ordered the food.

Dean let out a snort. "Knowing Sam, he's probably mumbling like an idiot. Laura is way out of his league."

SPN

"We are going to do THAT again," Sam said trying to catch his breath. "How did you learn to get all bendy like that?"

Laura laughed. She loved how innocent Sam Winchester was and knew he was the kind of guy that was one in a million. Hard to find.

There were a lot of cheating dick's out in the world these days. Sam was one of the few that respected women and wouldn't take advantage of them. Laura lucked out big time with Sam.

She used her hand to brush some of her hair out of her face as they were laying side by side in her bed with just a sheet covering Sam just enough low on his perfect sculpted waist. Laura bit her lip seductively at just the thought of his perfect ass. And those hard tight muscles of his in all the right places...

"Your thinking about my sweet ass."

Laura looked at Sam in shock. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! You always bite your lip like that when you're thinking about me. One of the

few things I learned about you when we first met."

"Fine. I was thinking how I'd like to ride that body of yours again."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where did you learn to be all bendy like that?"

Laura rolled on her side facing him on her elbow. "I could ask you the same question yourself."

"I'm tall. It's easy for me to bend. You are a midget though." He teased.

"I am not that short!"

"Yes you are. It's easier when I'm on my back with you."

"I am not that short of a midget Sam Winchester. You were able to fit your dick into me didn't you?"

Sam nodded his head. "I did. Not without working you open first."

Laura giggled. "If your brother could hear your dirty talk right now. He'd never believe it."

As if on cue Sam's cell phone went off. They both groaned. Lazily, Sam reached over Laura to grab is phone and saw it was Dean calling him. "Speak of the devil." Sam said and answered. "What's up, Dean?"

_Ew. _

"Ew, what?"

Laura pressed a pillow over face to cover her laugh at Dean's reaction. She knew they were caught.

_Don't act innocent Sam. You had sex! I can tell by the tone of your voice!_

Laura couldn't take it anymore. The pillow fell from her face from her laughing so hard.

_Quit laughing Laura! This isn't funny!_

"Dean, you can't tell that by the sound of my voice." Sam told him.

_Yes I can! You don't have that grumpy tone that you usually would have from not getting any!_

Laura continued cracking up. Her face was already read from laughing so hard. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

_Tell her to stop laughing!_

"What did you want Dean?" Sam asked trying very hard not to laugh.

_Nat ordered food. Get your asses over here._

"Roger that." Sam started laughing as well after he ended the call. "You know we are never going to hear the end of this."

"I don't care." Laura said wiping her eyes with her hands. "Judging by the tone of Dean's voice it was so worth it!"

**SPN**

"Are Sam and Laura coming?" asked Natalie as she came out of the kitchen carrying dinner plates.

"They're coming alright. Don't be surprised if you find all the food gone."

"That's what food is for Dean. Eating." She said giving him a weird look.

"Let's just say that when they get here Sam might be looking a little bit happier than usual."

Natalie sat the plates down on the kitchen table and placed them where they belonged.

"Does it really matter how happy Sam is?"

"When you call your little brother on his phone right after he had sex, yes it does." Dean shuddered.

Natalie looked at Dean. Her mouth was opened in a 'O' form before she closed it. "Little Sammy Winchester. Good for him." She playfully patted Dean on the cheek before going back in the kitchen to get forks and knifes.

Dean followed her into the kitchen. "Good for him? What about me? I'm deeply, deeply scarred here."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she got the silver wear out of one of the drawers. "It's not like he's a kid Dean. Sam's an adult. I don't get why this is upsetting for you when you've been the one hounding him for years to get some after Jessica's death. God rest her soul."

Dean ignored the God remark. He still wasn't a believer on that.

"You just don't know because you don't have any younger siblings to get grossed out by the fact that you called them right after they had sex. No offense."

"True." She said going back to the kitchen table and repeating what she did with the plates to the silver wear. "Just a word of advice."

"What?"

"Don't tease your brother when they get here. Laura will smack the shit out of you."

Dean a little taken aback by that statement actually looked scared.

"That girl may be short but she can definitely hold her own."

"You got that right Winchester," Laura said as her and Sam walked in through the back door. Sam who was all smiles, couldn't stop smiling.

Sam closed the back door behind her as she cracked her knuckles.

Laura and Natalie started 'girl talk' and Dean rolled his eyes motioning for Sam to follow him in the living room.

"I swear Sam if you smile any bigger your face will come off."'

"Shut up, Dean. Don't act like you didn't get any."

Dean grinned at Sam at his choice of words. "Look at you with the big boy words."

"Jerk."

"Bitch. I got to tell you Sammy, Laura is going to eat you alive."

"Yeah. She sort of already did, Dean."

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester was actually speechless.

**SPN**

"I can see you and Dean have worked out your problems," Laura said with a smirk to Natalie in the kitchen.

Natalie looked at her best friend and blushed. "Yes. Dean and I worked out our differences."

"I could tell by the look on his face when I first came in. Told you he would come around. It just takes guys longer because of their tiny brains that they never use."

"What about you? You seem to have difficult walking." Natalie replied with a wink.

Laura licked her lips and smiled big. "Sam has many brilliant talents."

"Just don't let Dean hear you say that about his brother."

They both laughed.

"What do you think they're doing out there?"

"Probably the same thing that we're doing except in 'guy code'." Natalie said.

Laura peeked her head out into the living room at the two brothers talking. She wanted to laugh at the look on Dean's face.

"Yep. I can tell because Dean looks like he wants to barf at something Sam said." Laura said making Natalie chuckle.

**SPN**

"I got to tell you man. Never thought I'd be alive to see this day."

"What day?"

"The almighty Dean Winchester settles down with one woman. One who is NOT the Impala."

"Shut it. I could say the same for you, Sam."

"What can I say? Laura has that affect on me."

"I just hope we're not cursing them into a early grave by being associated with a Winchester."

"They're still alive and unharmed. I think we're doing good so far."

Dean looked at his brother. "So, we're really going to do this? Settle down. The whole nine yards?"

Sam slowly nodded. "I think that's what mom would have wanted for us. Even dad."

Both brothers still ached the loss of both parents. Sam knew just the mention of the famous John Winchester was pain for his older brother. Father and younger son may have been too stubborn and more alike than they both had realized, Dean was the one who had worshiped their father. It took John's death for Sam to really understand just how difficult it was for John to raise two young sons on his own.

"Enough of this chick flick shit. Don't need the girls catching us in a moment. We'd never hear the end of it."

"You mean you wouldn't hear the end of it." Sam corrected him.

Dean just rolled his eyes. He always thought the world would end first before he ever thought he could have the apple pie life. Now the joke was on him. The universe paid him back in full and he couldn't be happier. Of course, he would never really tell anyone that.

Next was going to be the hard part. Telling his 'baby' that she wasn't the only woman in his life now.

**THE END**

A/N: I just want to thank those who still stuck with this story. It had been a long time coming for it to come to an end. Mad at myself at the terrible updates that I did. I hope the last chapter was worth the wait. I think we can all guess who 'baby' is.


End file.
